


Golden

by Tulikettu



Series: Off-Script [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adultery, Blowjobs in trailers, Falling In Love, M/M, Parker Peterson is a legit character, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade is falling in love with copyright infringement, coffee is an aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: Writing an entire script with the intention of getting someone into bed is right up there on the romantic scale.Well, Ryan could have just asked, but where's the fun in that?Andrew is turning a blind eye to the convoluted plan to seduce him, because he kind of wants to be seduced.Wade Wilson has taken a job. He didn't expect his perks package to include some lovely eye candy, who may or may not be insane, because he seems to like Wade, too.Oh, and the movie has a plot in which he'll probably save the world or something.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> It may surprise you all, but I don't work in the film industry. I have a vague knowledge of how films are put together, and I know for a fact that it isn't this way. but I also know none of you want to sit through pages and pages of house keeping to make this super super realistic. A hashed together film production cycle in return for your free time. 
> 
> I don't know if the format is good, if it works, I'm not sure if working the film story in with the main story works. But this is what's happening right now. I apologise deeply.

The last place Andrew expects to be five months later is in the office of his agent, Scott, watching the other man’s pensive expression and feeling palpitations caused by the anxious way Scott has been fiddling with his tie since Andrew arrived.

 

A script sits on the desk a little too far away for Andrew to see anything aside from his name scrawled in black pen and accented by a smiley face.

 

“So, before we begin, you have to know that you have absolute first refusal of this role. No audition, just a yes or no-”

 

Andrew blinks. No audition  _ and _ first refusal? No actor his far down the ladder gets an offer like that. So what career destroying role is being offered to him?

 

“Right-” he says slowly, glancing across at the script again as though it’s a live bomb.

 

Scott looks as though he’s bracing himself to deliver bad news. Andrew thinks he shouldn’t ever be assigned that job, because the longer they wait the more Scott grimaces and the more uncomfortable Andrew gets.

 

“You’d still be okay with kissing another man?”

 

“Of course,” Andrew replies without hesitation, a little too quickly, which unsurprisingly gets him a raised eyebrow. 

 

“How would you feel about sex with a man on camera?”

 

“Can you just tell me the role?” Andrew asks. First refusal on a part where he has to fuck another guy- his brain is already supplying a lot of questionable content for the script on the table.

 

It’s pushed towards him finally.

 

“Ryan Reynolds asked for you specifically. And you know he’s practically running the entire production of the new Deadpool film-”

 

“Sorry?” Andrew asks, jumping slightly at Ryan’s name.

 

“The new Deadpool film. Ryan wants you to play his, uh, his love interest.”

 

“...” Andrew blinks and looks down at the pile of paper now in his hands. 

 

“It’s kind of...racy. I didn’t know how you’d feel-”

 

“Racy?” Andrew already knows what that means. 

 

“There’s several sex scenes. And kissing,” Scott says apologetically. “But the plot is solid-” 

 

“I’ll do it,” Andrew says, his eyes on the little smiley face by his name. “Tell him- tell them I’ll do it.”

 

“We can negotiate some of the scenes if you aren’t happy.

 

“I’ll read it and let you know,” Andrew replies, standing and rolling the script up gently. Of course he’s going to agree to the role, even without reading the script. It’s not some questionable production, it’s a solid movie. And it’s Ryan. Andrew wants to deny that his heart skips every time he thinks of  _ Ryan _ asking for him. He knows that isn’t just a sweetener, just words to smooth the way. The ‘Andy’ and the smiley face on the title page tells him it’s directly from the man himself. 

 

Ryan wants him.

 

In the film. 

  
  


***

 

Andrew reads. And he actually enjoys the plot. He's still not certain on his name, but his character is solid. And his relationship with Deadpool- with Wade -  _ is _ nicely developed. Andrew believes them. He believes the way they feel about each other. He forgets soon that it's him and Ryan. He forgets he's going to be acting this out, the kissing, the sex, the emotions, opposite a man he already has questionable feelings for.

 

He forgets that until he checks his phone and sees a message from the man in question. It's been a long time since they last spoke. Andrew tries to ignore the thrill he feels, laying in his bed getting a text from Ryan-

 

_ You said yes _ !

 

The message is short, to the point, and not even a question.

 

_ If you wanted to fuck me you could have just asked, you didn't need to write a whole script to trick me into it,  _ Andrew writes back.

 

He doesn't care how brash that might sound. He had said yes. It is what it is. Ryan wanted this, and boiled down to its baser parts, they're going to be having sex. At the very least, they’re going to be pretending. 

 

_ I didn’t think you’d let me film us! _ Ryan texts.  _ It’s too late now. I’ve already hired people. We’re going to have to consummate our relationship on camera. _

 

_ Well, you should have asked. But now I guess this will have to do,  _ Andrew replies. It’s easy. It’s still easy to talk to Ryan like this.  _ Just don’t think you get to be on top every time.  _

 

There’s a pause before Ryan’s reply, a pause in which Andrew goes back to read the first sex scene. It specifies Wade is on top. Damnit. But the next scene… there’s nothing specified for that one. He smirks.

 

His phone buzzes and he opens it to see a picture of...Peter fucking Wade. Well, at least he’s in agreement.

 

_ Oh good, you’re on board. _

 

_ I’ll have to show you how it’s done first, _ Ryan messages at the same time.

 

_ How do you know I don’t already know how it’s done?  _ Andrew taps indignantly. He knows the theory, it can’t be so wildly different from being with a woman. 

 

Ryan takes an even longer time to reply. Andrew goes back to the script, folding down the pages where he and Ryan get to touch. Parker Peterson. For goodness sake. He’s surprised they don’t have a lawsuit on their hands already. 

 

Ryan’s name flashes up on his screen as his phone buzzes again. 

 

_ Do you? _

 

Andrew frowns at the shortness of the reply, considering how long it’s taken to put it together. Not that he thinks Ryan is just sitting around waiting for him to text. 

 

_ No, _ Andrew writes back.  _ But I’m pretty sure there are things in place to stop us actually fucking on set, as hot as I’m sure your lessons will be. _

 

_ I didn’t mean on set. _

 

Andrew’s cock throbs, the sudden flood of arousal making him momentarily dizzy. They could be alone so much. So often. His hand moves down between his legs.

  
  


***

 

Time rolls on. Ryan sends almost daily texts of Spideypool in various positions, but nothing more. They don’t mention  _ them _ , they don’t mention the fact they’ll be kissing, they don’t really talk about anything. Andrew has to remind himself time and time again that Ryan is married, and the fact that he isn’t sexting his co-worker every night is probably directly related to that. 

 

When the finalised script arrives, none of the sex has been removed. He wonders what Ryan has had to do in order to keep it all in. Perhaps it’ll be cut from the final edit. Or maybe it’s all part of the R rated charm. The news of the casting hasn’t been released yet, but Andrew has no doubt it’ll be received to screams and flailings of every good Hollywood reporter. They’ll have a field day.

 

Tim Miller is directing again. He and Ryan have already made cinematic gold together, why stop? But their process doesn’t involve actual scheduled rehearsals, as far as Andrew is aware. It’s a play-it-by-ear scenario, with each scene shot and rewatched for any tweaks that need to be made. Tim and Ryan can block the whole thing by themselves, Andrew is pretty sure. It’s just up to the rest of them to not fuck up the acting. 

 

He feels an almost painful anticipation in his stomach as he gets out of the car at the studios. Two more months have passed. Once he’s there, once he’s standing on the set’s hallowed ground, the butterflies in his stomach get wilder, bolder with every minute that passes without him seeing Ryan. He’s here somewhere, Andrew will be face to face with him again soon. He’s nervous. So much so that the relief when he finally sees him is almost dizzying. He heaves a sigh, a smile spreading unhindered across his lips when Ryan looks up and beams at him.

 

It's every bit like seeing a loved one after a long time apart. 

 

Across the room Ryan stands, steps around the chairs in his path, and walks calmly towards Andrew, his expression growing almost bashful the closer he gets. 

 

Neither need a prompt from each other and neither hesitate, as soon as they're within arms reach they're wrapped around each other, a rough, desperate hug that says more than Andrew could ever have managed to fit into a hello.

 

"Andy-" Ryan breathes his name, relief filling the word, the breath. Andrew says nothing back, just holds Ryan as though his life depends on it. He could stand here forever, just like this, and never need anything else.

 

"Do you know where your trailer is?" the other man asks finally, pulling back only as much as is necessary, though his hands stay fixed to Andrew's hip and shoulder.

 

Andrew looks down at his bags, abandoned at his feet in favour of Ryan's body.

 

"Not yet," he says, his heart fluttering rapidly, anticipation returning. He hadn’t even thought of that. He hadn’t even thought of going to find where he was staying, he’d only wanted to find this man. 

 

Ryan says nothing, just keeps his hand firm on Andrew's hip and stoops to pick up one of the bags. "C'mon."

 

Andrew doesn't question the direction, just grabs his other bag and lets Ryan lead him towards the trailer park. They pass the rows of smaller mobile homes, Andrew’s eyes skimming the names on the doors before the little ones give way to larger. 

 

Parker Peterson is taped to the front of one of them. A deluxe trailer? Well. He didn’t have one of these even when he was the title character of a film. The key is in the lock for him to collect, but Ryan is two steps ahead and plucks it from the keyhole, opening the door and leading Andrew inside.

 

For all it's space (and it is incredibly spacious) as soon as the door closes behind them everything is too close. The air is too heavy. Ryan is careful in putting down the bag he is holding, as if that's the most important thing right now. Andrew deposits his beside the double bed, then busies himself looking round, scanning every tiny inch of the room until he only has Ryan to look at. 

 

Ryan is waiting for it.

 

"Tell me not to kiss you," he says, taking Andrew by surprise. 

 

"Huh?"

 

"Tell me not to kiss you and I'll walk out right now," Ryan says again, gently, letting the words fill the space between them. 

 

Andrew can't. He opens his mouth but he can't. And it’s not just surprise that leaves him speechless. Kissing Ryan has been in the shadowy part at the front of his mind for over half a year, every single day. He’s not going to deny himself that. 

 

"Good, that's what I hoped you'd say," Ryan all but whispers, taking two strides across the room that is apparently not as big as Andrew has convinced himself. Ryan's gentle fingers are sliding through his hair, coaxing him forwards, and Andrew goes oh so willingly.

 

Their lips meet. The kiss itself is soft, but every other feeling inside Andrew is massive and loud and overwhelming. This isn't like the desperate kisses they shared previously. They’re kissing like they've always done this, like their mouths and bodies know each other. His hands, he realises, have come to rest almost lazily against Ryan's hips, as though that's their place.

  
  


Ryan stops feeling like a piece of shit the moment Andrew reaches for him. All that matters then is the two of them, this man he hasn't seen for so long, this man who has become an aching fixation, something he's avoided thinking too much about because he's scared of the feelings that boil in his chest whenever he sees him or hears his name.

 

This certainly has been a convoluted way of getting Andrew with him, but just because Ryan has stopped feeling like a piece of shit it doesn't mean he isn't one. This way he gets to be with Andrew for seven or eight solid weeks, he gets to touch him and kiss him and pretend to fuck him and maybe actually get to- all safely under the shadow of acting. Oh yes, he’s a terrible man. He’s a terrible husband. He’d run the idea by Blake - the idea of working with Andrew, the character of Parker Peterson, the amusement of it all - and she’d beamed, laughed, agreed completely that it would be a great idea. 

 

She’d agreed with Ryan kissing Andrew. Again. And again. To pressing Andrew into a bed, pretending to fuck him. Did she know that Ryan is going to be imagining that he is for real? Blake agreed to the whole thing, even though he knows she knows that they at least  _ kissed _ again after that first time at the Golden Globes. He knows that she knows they weren’t innocently sitting around Andrew’s hotel room-

 

If Blake has agreed to this, Ryan thinks, then she knows he’s had another agenda this whole time. But he’s too much of a coward to bring it up with her. 

 

He's tried to reassure himself it's an itch that needs to be scratched, that once this is done it'll be fine, Andrew will be out of his system. But he'd thought that after their sexting. He'd thought kissing Andrew would quiet everything down, but the opposite has happened. 

 

And now he's having an affair and disguising it as fiction.

 

This kissing is so slow, so gentle and easy. Andrew kisses him as though there's no one else, and Ryan returns them with the same assurance. He can feel Andrew's hands slide almost shyly from hips to arse, both of them stepping closer, both of them muffling moans between their lips when they feel the growing heat between each other's legs.

 

Work doesn't start til the morning. Six am, sure, but that's hours away. So many hours. 

 

He starts to back Andrew towards the bed, expecting to be stopped any second now. But Andrew simply sighs softly against Ryan's lips, his fingers tightening on Ryan's backside. He lets out another sound, a little 'oof' when his calves unexpectedly hit the bed, and Ryan smiles.

 

They stop kissing for a moment. Andrew's eyes are almost black, his pupils are so wide. 

 

"Make up call is six in the morning," Ryan starts, because Andrew doesn't know that yet. He feels the grip of Andrew's hands tighten, as though he thinks Ryan is taking his leave. He doesn't want Ryan to go. "I wanna make you come."

 

That has absolutely nothing to do with their call time, but it doesn't make it any less true. There's a fire in Andrew's lovely eyes now, though. Ryan loves being wanted like this.

 

Andrew's hands are suddenly sliding up Ryan's back, beneath his shirt, heated touch on bare skin.

 

"How?"

 

Ryan is almost giddy with the want that one word causes. How indeed?

 

"You want me on my knees?" Ryan asks.

 

"Gonna show me how it's done?" Andrew asks without missing a beat. Months have lapsed since the promises of lessons, but it isn’t as though both of them haven’t thought about it countless times. 

 

"You learn from experience-"

 

"You think you're the first person to suck my cock, sweetheart?" 

 

Andrew's accent makes Ryan weak at the knees. And being called sweetheart-

 

"I'm gonna show you how I like it," Ryan replies, though his voice isn't as strong as it was moments ago. He pushes forward, tipping Andrew back onto the bed, dropping to his knees at the same time.

  
  


As far as a hello goes, this is by far Andrew's favourite. And not just because he's about to get a blow job, but because Ryan hasn't been able to keep his hands off of him since he arrived. 

 

He props himself up on his elbows to watch as Ryan presses his mouth to the growing tent in his jeans, lavishly kissing him through the too-thick material. 

 

Andrew whines in frustration, his fingers rapidly pulling open the button of his jeans and dragging the zip down. He doesn’t care if he’s rushing, if they should be enjoying more of a build up or taking their time. This time he needs it fast. This time.

 

Ryan groans happily as the barrier of denim is removed, which only makes Andrew twitch, flushing as he sees his cock move beneath the thin layer of his underwear.

 

"You're ready for me," Ryan purrs appreciatively.

 

"I've been ready about seven months," Andrew whispers back. He doesn't mean to admit that. Ryan's expression is serious for a second. Andrew waits for something- something biting or for Ryan to laugh at him or-

 

"I've been thinking about you," Ryan says quietly, so earnestly, leaning down pressing his mouth to Andrew's head through the much thinner material, stopping any further conversation. Andrew isn't complaining. He's far from complaining. Ryan's mouth is hot, tracing Andrew's length up to the tip, which is already leaving a wet spot on his underwear.

 

Ryan's fingers waste no more time, pulling down the final layer, swallowing down his head as soon as it's exposed. Andrew groans, arching his back, his eyes closed. Heat and pleasure pulse through him, and he’s desperate with his need.  

 

He's tried, in seven months he's tried to feel like this with other people. Women, mostly.  He's tried to kiss men, but- but- 

 

No one is Ryan.

 

He strokes his fingers slowly through Ryan's hair, trembling as the other man moans around him. The vibrations go right down to his balls and Andrew feels embarrassingly on edge already. Ryan's mouth is moving steadily up and down, his eyes closed as though he's really enjoying himself, as though there's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be than on his knees in a trailer. 

 

Andrew breathes steadily, trying to keep himself calm, trying to hold back his orgasm. The next time he opens his eyes Ryan is looking back up at him, watching his expression. Andrew isn't naked but he might as well be. His fingers tighten in Ryan's hair and again Ryan moans, causing the same vibrations as before. Andrew lifts his hips, pushing between his lover's lips, wondering if Ryan will allow it.

 

He does without flinching, relaxing his throat, letting Andrew fuck his mouth. It's going to be too much, he knows that, but Andrew loves it.

 

"You missed me-" he says, rolling his hips to push into Ryan's mouth. He receives a low, heavy moan in response, and he feels a pulse in his cock. Andrew’s hips stutter, his breath catching. "Coming-" he moans finally, trying to pull Ryan off, but the other man stays where he is, moaning again as he swallows down Andrew’s orgasm. The vibrations around his sensitive cock make Andrew whimper, the pleasure rolling through him in hard, heavy waves that leave him breathless. 

  
  


Ryan presses soft kisses to Andrew's belly. The taste of him is still filling his mouth and Ryan wishes it would never fade. But he can come back. He will come back. He wants more. 

 

Andrew's breathing is heavy, his skin hot and flushed from his orgasm. Ryan is in half a mind to undress him completely and simply press against his body, to feel every dip and curve and muscle, to memorise each inch of this man. He begins to unbutton Andrew's shirt, working his way up his torso, his mouth following with warm kisses. He can hear Andrew smile, which is good because this isn't just about sex. It isn't just sex. Ryan wants Andrew to be happy. With him. He wants affection as much as he wants to give it.

 

So when Andrew sits up slightly to meet his lips, to touch his cheek and kiss him softly, sliding his fingers gently through his hair, Ryan is in heaven. He doesn't care that he's achingly hard himself. Andrew is kissing him like he wants him.

 

He's so wrapped up in the kiss, contented by the feeling of their tongues tangling gently together, that he doesn't notice Andrew's other hand until it's pressed between their bodies, cupping the bulge in his jeans. 

 

"Oh-" Ryan whispers, breaking back from their kiss. His breath comes out raggedly as Andrew’s fingers toy with the fastenings, smiling up at him until he can slide his hand uninhibited into Ryan's underwear. 

 

"Oh-" Ryan says again, Andrew's fingers closing around his cock making him shiver and stealing the breath from his lungs. 

 

He props himself up slightly so that Andrew can move his hand. The instant pleasure is almost painful, and Ryan can't hold back his moans. Not that he attempts to. He dips his head to look for Andrew's lips again, dick twitching when their mouths meet. Just kissing this man turns him on. 

 

"Want you to come on me," Andrew says softly, and Ryan almost obeys immediately. He bites his lip and nods, trying to focus on Andrew's face, trying not to come straight away, but that's so much easier said than done when Andrew is spread out beneath him, his smooth, pale skin bared, ready. Andrew wants him to come on him. Fuck. Fuck, that's hot-

 

"Oh God-" he gasps, cock throbbing. Andrew smirks and moves his hand faster, knowing Ryan is close and wanting him there. "Andy- Andy- oh God-" 

 

"Come," Andrew demands, and this time Ryan obeys without holding back, crying out as his orgasm pulses through him, coating Andrew's chest and stomach. He hears the hitch in his lover's breathing and knows he likes it, he likes seeing Ryan come for him, likes the mess he's making over his skin.

 

Ryan leans himself gently against Andrew, wanting more kisses, more contact. He's pretty sure it would be too much to ask to stay here, to stay the night with Andrew, so he'll ask in this whilst he can. 

 

"I should go away more often," Andrew murmurs between their mouths. "If this is the kind of hello I get-"

 

"Please don't," Ryan says quickly without thinking. He swallows, shifts, touches his fingers to Andrew's cheek. "I missed you so much-" he doesn't know if he's opening up too much, or if he's putting too much on Andrew, but it's the truth. Maybe they both kept themselves away from each other after the Globes. Maybe Andrew felt the same way he did. 

 

Ryan hadn't expected him to accept this role. He hadn't been subtle about any of it. Offer it to Andrew with the stipulation that there would be kissing, there would be sex, and see if he agreed.

 

The phone call he got saying Andrew had agreed had shocked him. That Andrew had replied to his texts, that he'd flirted back, that he'd fallen into Ryan's arms when he’d arrived at the studio- this really is heaven to him. 

 

"I missed you, too," Andrew says softly with such sincerity in his eyes. "I didn't think- I didn't think this would happen."

 

Ryan tips his head, a tiny bubble of guilt in his chest. Because Andrew had thought he was just a one time thing? Or because Andrew hadn’t believed the sincerity of Ryan’s desire. 

 

"I wrote a whole character for you," Ryan teases, bumping his nose against the other man’s. "That's how much I want you."

 

Andrew's smile is like the goddamn sunrise. Now Ryan doesn't regret a thing. 

 

"You wanna get some dinner?" he asks, pressing a kiss to Andrew's lips. "There's food here or we can get pizza or-"

 

"You asking me on a date?" Andrew laughs, but then suddenly looks mortified. Ryan wishes he wouldn't, it isn’t for Andrew to worry about those details. He doesn’t want to use base words like fucking, fuck buddies, anything that boils this down to just the physical. He doesn’t want Andrew to think that’s all this is.

 

"It's about time, isn't it?" Ryan replies. "Shall we get food here? No pressure. Then, uh, bed time. Early start."

 

"Dinner sounds great," Andrew says softly, running his fingers gently down Ryan’s cheek, sliding his fingers across his jaw until his fingers brush against Ryan’s lips. Intimate little touches that make Ryan’s heart swell. He kisses Ryan again and then gently shoves him off of his body so they can clean up and get something to eat.

  
  


\---

 

Andrew has never gotten used to early calls. He's had plenty in his time. Plenty. But they don't get easier. He's in make up, a cup of tea in front of him, staring dully at his reflection. His hair is damp and one of the make up artists have plastered something beneath his eyes to make him look more awake.

 

A few more members of the cast are dotted around, someone near the other end of the trailer is snoring, and Andrew is daydreaming about his bed.

 

"Good morning, home fries!"

 

Every heard turns in Ryan's direction as he bounds into the room, already clad in his Deadpool costume, mask in hand. He heads for Andrew, sweeping his fingers through the wet hair and plonking down beside him. 

 

"Hey cutie. You look-"

 

"Awful?" Andrew asks, sipping his tea. 

 

"Radiant."

 

"Liar," Andrew snorts. "You look happy."

 

Ryan shrugs his shoulders. They'd had dinner last night, sat opposite each other, their legs touching beneath the table. They'd talked about where they grew up, spoke of their families, their respective homes outside of America. Ryan had walked Andrew back to his trailer and kissed him once, softly, on the lips. Then they'd gone their own ways.

 

"So we have a make up and wardrobe call at the arsecrack of dawn but you're just strutting around in your suit? Why the hell are you up?"

 

"Oh, I'm going into make up whilst the rest of you get a nice mid-morning break," Ryan explains. "Face and hands only take about two hours, but when we get round to our sex scenes-" he lowers his voice, leaning in slightly. "It takes hours and hours to make my immaculate body look scarred and gross."

 

“Really? But you’re like, sixty, aren’t you?” Andrew asks, smirking over the rim of his mug. “It can’t take that long-”

 

“Huh, were you thinking about how gross I was yesterday when I was sucking you off? Or when I was coming over you?” Ryan asks, his voice no more than a whisper. 

 

“You know what they say-” Andrew replies vaguely. 

 

“Love is blind?” Ryan asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.. 

 

Andrew’s breath catches in his throat, his eyes fixed on Ryan. He has no idea what to say. It’s not accurate, of course it’s not accurate. He’s not in love with Ryan-

 

“I just hope all your gross skin doesn’t rub off on me when you’re dry humping me,” Andrew mutters, hoping the flush in his cheeks isn’t obvious and just feels warm.

 

“If it does it won’t be the only thing,” Ryan winks, completely unabashed and apparently oblivious to Andrew’s panic about falling in love with him. “I’ll leave you to the impossible task of being made more beautiful,” he  says quietly, sliding his fingers through Andrew’s hair again as he stands. “Catch you later, Andy.”

  
  


Andrew has some time to shove some biscuits and a banana in his face before his scene starts shooting. Ryan is already on set doing the first few takes of his scenes establishing the skeleton of the films plot, Wade being a bodyguard for the owner of the company Parker works for, who may or may not be doing some dubious dealings. Wade's attempts at making himself a better man is the real overriding arch, his romance with Parker fleshing that out. It's not supposed to be the main focus of the film, but everyone knows it will be. Andrew's casting still hasn't been announced, but there’s still no doubt about the carnage it will cause when it does break. 

 

He finishes his third cup of tea just as he's called on set. He likes the costume choices that have been made for him. It's a tiny nod to his Peter Parker, the glasses and the quiffy hair, a nerdy little pin on the lapel of his suit. Oh, the suit is nice. Perfectly tailored. He's seen Parker's casual clothing, too, and it's smart geek, if such a thing exists. 

 

Ryan was already filming when Andrew went to wardrobe, but he figures that the other man must have a reasonable idea of what Parker is going to look like. Ryan’s had a hand in everything, the costume design for Wade’s boyfriend must have been reasonably high on his list. 

 

\---

 

His mask is in his hand again, in between takes, because it gets pretty hot under there, and Ryan can't imagine how super heroes go out and expel so much energy without suffocating. Or stinking unbearably. 

 

Another Andrew, Andrew Howard, lounges in the office chair that belongs to his character, Max Gallagher, and yawns. Ryan wants to poke him into conversation because the older man's rough, northern English accent gives Ryan happy chills. And he apparently has to be surrounded by British people constantly. He needs his fix.

 

"Okay, places," the call comes and Ryan pulls his mask back on. He's trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in his chest at the thought of seeing Andrew in a second. It's been an hour since they last saw each other, only a single hour and he's excited to see him.

 

"Action!"

 

There's a knock on the door.

 

"Come," Andrew - other Andrew - yells, spinning in his chair to look at his door.

 

Andrew- his Andrew- walks in. Ryan remembers that the script calls for Wade to look completely enamoured, and that's easy enough, because Jesus, Andy looks good. That suit! 

  
  
  


_ "Sir, I-oh-" Parker stops in the doorway, looking curiously at Deadpool standing in his boss’ office. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had...a visitor." _

 

_ "Yeah, this is Wade Wilson, Mr. Wilson, this is Parker, he's pretty much the reason this company is still afloat." _

 

_ "That's- sir-" _ (Ryan loves the way Andy stutters, the way he looks bashful).  _ "That's not entirely true."  _

 

_ "It's completely true. And he's going to be as much your responsibility as I am, Mr. Wilson.” Max lifts his head to look at Deadpool. “Don't let anything happen to him." _

 

_ Wade is barely paying attention to his new client, his eyes fixed solely on the man who has just walked in through the door. _

 

_ "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wilson." Parker is flushed and smiling as he holds out his hand and Wade steps forward after a pause, realising he’s being spoken to. He takes Parker’s hand in his own, gripping a little less tightly than he normally would. He has no desire to intimate Parker. But he does wish he wasn’t wearing gloves. _

 

_ "Wade. Wade will do." _

 

_ "Mr. Deadpool?" Parker teases, their hands still clasped. _

 

_ "Mr. Deadpool is my father," Wade replies. _

 

(Ryan's heart swells at the smile that blooms on Andy's face.)

 

_ "Wade, then," Parker says softly. _

 

_ "Did you need something, Parker?" Max interrupts, a smirk on his face. _

 

_ "Oh,"  _ (Andy wrenches his gaze away and Ryan really feels it in his chest. Feels the weight of that stare leave him.)  _ "Oh, yes, sir." _

 

_ Parker starts to discuss some company related news, but to Wade the sound has faced out, replaced instead by an epic eighties power ballad. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight, not really, but he loves Parker’s face and eyes and ass, and the way that suit clings to his body- _

 

"Cut."

 

Ryan has been staring at Andy since he started talking to Andrew, and the call to cut makes him jump. They're standing close, and when Andy turns to look at him, smiles sweetly, then gives him a wink, Ryan's knees wobble. He's ridiculously smitten. 

  
  


"I'll see you after I get out of make up," Ryan says as they walk back towards the trailer park. "I'll have lunch now, but we'll uh- maybe have dinner again?"

 

Andy gives him a very probing look, frown gently furrowing his brow. He offers no explanation for it, though, much to Ryan’s distress. 

 

"I mean, if you have somewhere else- someone else-" Ryan starts, because thinking Andy hasn't got someone else in all this time is so self-involved.

 

"I'll see you on set when you're done," Andy says, looking around quickly to see who else is nearby. His fingers touch Ryan's lightly. "Dinner will be lovely," he adds, smiling. "Enjoy your lunch."

  
  


\---

 

Andrew spends the next few hours doing his scenes with the other Andrew, who needs to get his part done and dusted so that he can leave to fulfil his other filming commitments. It's more difficult to keep Parker’s American accent when Max is addressing him in his native tongue. Or whatever. They need a few takes to correct mispronunciations, and it doesn't help that the older man laughs at him every time he fucks up, which distracts Andrew even more. His American accent is usually flawless, obviously.

 

_ "I saw the way you were looking at Wilson earlier," Max says gruffly, looking up at the young man who is like a son to him and who, as he said in a previous scene, was the reason the company was still afloat. "You know what he looks like under that mask?" _

 

_ "I don't know what you're talking about," Parker says, his fingers fluttering over a tablet. He swallows heavily ( _ and now Andrew is thinking of Ryan without the mask, without the suit. Ryan as Ryan and this infinite softness he shows Andrew constantly, the way he looks at him, how the need to touch whenever possible seems mutual)  _ shuffling his feet and looking guilty. _

 

_ "He's a dangerous man, Parker. That's why I hired him," Max frowns across his desk. "I'd rather you didn't grown too attached. Or distract him- he's here to keep you safe, too. And I'm sure he'll be taking that seriously.” _

 

_ Parker bites his lip, because he wants to say that he couldn't be any safer than he'd be underneath Wade, but his boss probably won't appreciate that.  _

 

_ "Yes, sir,” he says instead. “I won't- I'll make sure I don't...it's fine, sir.” _

 

_ He's never usually one to disobey any orders, but Parker is already smitten with the mercenary. Has been for a little while. And his unexpected arrival in the flesh is at the very least distracting. He’ll try and stay away, but if Wade is supposed to be protecting him, too, that's rather counter productive. _

  
  


Andrew takes up the other's offer for lunch together, even though he's been dreading being alone with anyone on set. They've all read the script, they know what's coming for Andrew and Ryan. And all of them would have seen the Golden Globes. He's just waiting for someone to say something.  But nothing of the sort comes up as they. They talk about their lives in America, their other parts, unreliable British summers, but it lacks the intimacy the same conversation with Ryan had had.

 

Andrew misses him almost painfully by the time they head back on set. So much so that he really just wants to throw himself into Ryan's arms again when he sees him just to feel the warmth and solidity of his body, to be reminded that this, whatever this is, is real. But it's both ridiculous and impossible. Too many people.

 

He strolls into the room on cue. Ryan, in casual clothes -a sweater with the hood pulled up and jeans - turns away, as per the script. Andrew aches with the want to see him. To look at him. It takes a second for him to remember he has a line.

 

_ "Wade. I didn't know you were here," Parker says, a hitch in his voice, genuinely surprised to see the man out of uniform.  _

 

_ "Parker," Wade replies, his back to the other man. (It’s hard to feel personally offended when there are cameras focused on both of their faces, but Andrew wants to grab Ryan’s shoulders and turn him around and look at him.) _

 

_ "How- how are you?" _

 

_ "Fine. Thank you." The reply is stiff. Parker frowns and looks at Max, assuming his boss -their boss- has given Wade the same warning about fraternising. But Max looks perplexed, if not a little annoyed at Wade’s behaviour.  _

  
  


Andy has never seen him in person in full make up, and Ryan fully realises the kind of anxiety this would cause Wade- in the last film it had been genuine solid acting on his part to keep away from his lover, but now he wonders at Andy's reaction, if he'll be able to see Ryan beneath it or if he'll shrink back from kissing him. It's just make up. It's all just make up. But Ryan feels dread blossoming in his stomach.

 

He keeps his back to the room for the rest of the scene, which is only a few lines exchanged between Parker and Max foreshadowing something potentially dodgy. Finally Parker leaves so that Wade and Max can resume their business talk, and Ryan resumes his former position facing the room, the cameras, and everyone else. 

 

“... _ one more thing, Mr.Wilson,” Max says just as Wade is heading for the door. “Your relationship with Parker is to remain strictly professional, do I make myself clear on that?” _

 

_ Wade hesitates to agree, because he wants to do a whole heap of very unprofessional things to Parker, but he finally nods solemnly. _

 

_ “Right you are, boss.” _

 

_ “I'm serious, Wilson. If anything happens to him because of you-” _

 

_ “I understand,” Wade says, more weary this time. He doesn't need to be reminded that he's a walking disaster, he has to live with that every second of every day. He just wants a little respite, just wants to look at something nice and good, enjoy some harmless attention without being treated like some kind of contaminant. _

  
  


" _ Wade-"  _

 

_ He keeps walking towards the big glass doors of the corporate building, hood still drawn up, out of place among the suits and briefcases. _

 

_ "Wade, wait-" _

 

(Ryan has to allow Andy to catch up with him, pausing, head down. He turns away as Andy moves in front of him, shielding his face, though Andy, or Parker, or both, are persistent.)

 

_ Finally, Wade can’t stop himself from looking at Parker, for letting Parker see what he really looks like. The scars and- just all of the scars. _

 

_ Parker’s lips curl in a little smile. He doesn’t flinch away, he barely blinks. His eyes dance momentarily over Wade’s face, but he doesn’t seem revolted.  _

 

_ “Did I do something to offend you?” Parker asks, the smile fading immediately into a more serious expression. _

 

_ “No,” Wade frowns. “Not at all.” _

 

_ “You won’t look at me,” Parker says. It's easy to assume it's something Max has said to make Wade determinedly avoid looking at him when the first time they met it had been the complete opposite. But he needs to be sure it's just Max and not something else.  _

 

_ “I- it’s complicated,” Wade offers awkwardly, ducking his head and glancing away, but only for a second because he can’t stop looking at the boy in front of him.  _

 

_ “Huh- okay,” Parker sounds unconvinced, but he’s still standing there, still looking directly at Wade, the smile returning, soft on his lips. “Look, Wade-” his hand rests on Wade’s arm, his head tipping thoughtfully. “All I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for taking the job. For wanting to protect him. He’s- he’s really important to me.” _

 

_ “Oh-” _

 

(It’s easy for Ryan to know how to respond to that. It gives him a sickening feeling in his chest to imagine Andy telling him that same thing. That someone else was important to him, someone else meant so much to him. 

 

Andy smiles so sweetly at him that Ryan feels a swell in his chest and forgets, again, that they’re on set. This man is stunning. He warms him like fire. Uncontrollable, all consuming fire.)

 

“ _ He’s like a father to me,” Parker explains, slowly and delicately, raising his eyebrows. _

 

_ “Oh. Uh-huh, yeah. Sure. Of course. I know,” Wade nods quickly. “Of course you mean like a father. I mean,” he scratches the back of his hooded head. “He’s like, twice your age or something.” _

 

_ “Well,” Parker purses his lips in a little grin. “There’s something to be said for older men. And their experience.” _

  
  


(Ryan smirks, because that twinkle in Andy’s eye can’t be faked. There’s only seven years between them, but still- he’s Andy’s older man. He wonders if Andy is thinking the same thing, because neither of them have spoken, they’re simply gazing at each other, dumb smiles on their face. Tim hasn’t yelled cut, and finally Andy remembers himself.)

 

“ _ Would you-” Parker shifts, shuffles, looks bashful. “Would you consider getting a coffee with me, or something?” he asks, ducking his eyes away for a second, worrying the corner of his lip with his teeth. _

 

_ Wade beams. He takes a moment, just one, to consider the words Max said to him, and then choose to ignore them. _

 

_ “Yeah, I like coffee,” he nods. “It’s my favourite aphrodisiac.”  _

 

(Ryan smirks as Andy’s expression wobbles. That isn’t in the script. )

 

“ _ Aphro-” Parker grins a brilliant, illuminating smile. “Coffee isn’t an aphrodisiac, Wade.” _

 

_ “Huh, must just be me, then,” Wade shrugs, turning his body slightly so he’s inches closer to Parker. _

 

_ “Tomorrow,” Parker says, still grinning, a hand moving to Wade’s chest to keep him at bay for now. “Try and keep it in your pants,” he adds, turning to walk away. _

 

_ “What? Well what’s the point, then?” Wade asks, turning in the direction Parker is retreating.  _

 

_ “I’m worth the wait,” Parker replies, smiling back over his shoulder. _

 

_ “Yeah, I bet you are,” Wade breathes quietly, returning the smile. _

  
  


Ryan is going to insist this is kept in. He needs this kept in.

 

“Cut! Goddamnit you two-” Tim rolls his eyes, though he knows that their chemistry is going to make this movie. Ryan insisted on Andrew for a reason, though Tom wouldn't be surprised if there was more than one. Andrew has walked back to them, his path directly on course to collide with his co-star, gravitating towards him as Ryan turns his body in Andrew’s direction. They're looking at each other as though Tim isn't even there. “Shall I just toss the script? Just film the two of you?”

 

Andrew and Ryan tear their eyes away from each other long enough to glance at Tim, then exchange a look. Ryan wonders if he and Andy are too obvious. Andrew wonders if Ryan has genuinely ever thought of filming them. One of them should probably have replied during this time, because Tim is now looking at them suspiciously. 

 

“It’s none of my business,” he says slowly, gesturing between the two of them. “But don’t let whatever you’re doing fuck with the movie. Now or when it’s released.” Tim narrows his gaze at Ryan. Ryan, who demanded Andrew be here. Ryan, who has a wife but can barely take his eyes off of the man beside him. The publicity that could come from that being public knowledge could destroy this movie, and Tim isn’t willing to waste his time if that’s the case. “That was a good scene, though. Andy, take a few minutes, Ry, we need to go and finish up some stuff with Wade and Max...”

  
  


\---

 

Ryan is towelling off his head when the knock to his trailer door makes him detour from the path to his bed. 

 

Andy stands at the bottom step, clutching two hot drinks from somewhere definitely not on site. His hair is fluffy and a little windswept, but his smile is like sunshine.

 

"I didn't know if you'd like a coffee," he says softly, as though there were a chance Ryan would turn him away. "Was I interrupting?"

 

"Of course not," Ryan replies, stepping back for Andy to come inside. "You know I like coffee."  

 

"Apparently it's an aphrodisiac,” Andy snorts. “That isn't why I brought it- Are you sure you're not busy?" he asks again, looking around the small room as though he expects Ryan to have company. 

 

"I just had a shower, washing Wade off me," Ryan replies, gesturing for Andy to sit where he likes. "As you can see I'm all clean and dressed-" something draws his eye to the sink in the little, pokey shower room where his wedding ring sits. He'd normally put it back on at the end of a filming day. Tonight he leaves it where it is, just for the moment (he tells himself) and goes to sit beside Andy on the bed.

 

On the bed.

 

He takes the take away cup from the other man, barely managing to sniff it before Andy speaks.

 

"It's nothing fancy, I don't know what fancy coffee you like. But it's got four sachets of sugar and a ridiculous amount of milk-" he smiles. Neither of them have to add the 'just how you/I like it'. Neither of them have to say anything. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> psst...did it work?


End file.
